


Oswald and Taran Reach a New Understanding

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald responds to a love confession from TaranA possible replacement/update for Chapter 14 of Cobblepot's Comfort: The Penguin and the Spider Womanhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/14136291/chapters/32616126#workskin





	Oswald and Taran Reach a New Understanding

Oswald and Taran Reach a New Understanding

 

(Taran has declared her feelings for Oswald.  This is his response and her reaction.)

 

“Ah.  I see, Miss Tula. Well - um.  I am flattered, of course. Hmmm.  But….”

 

“But you don’t love me back.  Of course you don’t! The whole idea is ludicrous!  I mean, you’re my boss. And you’re clever. And..and you’re beautiful!  Why would you even be interested in someone like me? I’m not worthy….”

 

“No, no, Miss Tula.  That’s not what I meant….”

 

“Please - Mr Cobblepot - you don’t have to be polite….”

 

“I’m not being polite, Miss Tula.  It’s just that….”

 

“Just that I’m being impertinent, overstepping the mark, I understand….”

 

“No, Miss Tula.  Please, do be quiet!”

 

“Oh - yes, I’m sorry….Mr Cobblepot, sir….”

 

“Don’t call me sir, Miss Tula.  Yuo know it makes me uncomfortable.  Anyway, I think, under the circumstances - you might need to call me Oswald.”

 

“Oh.  Erm…” She faltered, blushing.   “Alright then...Oswald.”

 

“That’s better.  Now, Miss Tula - I mean, Taran….”  Oswald chuckled coyly and bit his thumb.  “Please let me explain. Taran - my dear - I do value you highly.  You are a very kind and considerate companion to me. I am very fond of you.  But….”

 

“Oh, Oswald - there goes that ‘but’ again….”  

 

Taran couldn’t help a momentary inward smile over the double entendre.  My oh my, he really did have a gorgeous butt…..

 

“Miss Tula - Taran - please!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Listen - Taran.  This has nothing to do with you.  It’s not about you. Its...me….”

 

Taran gave an involuntary sigh.  Not the “It’s not you, it’s me, let down!” she thought.  Surely he was better than this!

 

“No, Miss Tula - I mean Taran - don’t be like that .  I am not making excuses!”

 

“Then..then what is it, Oswald?  Why…”

 

“Oh for God’s sake Miss Tula, listen up - I’m gay!”


End file.
